John Rozum
John Rozum is an American comic-book writer. He created Xombi for Milestone Media, while also writing Kobalt. He also wrote for DC Comics' The Powerpuff Girls and Static Shock (New 52). He also wrote episodes of the cartoon The Super Hero Squad Show. Comic credits ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) * #17(b). The Ghost of Christmas Presents - writer * #18(b). Sound Stage Spook - writer * #20. Wraithcar Driver - writer * #23. The Haunted Halibut - writer * #28. High School Ghoul - writer * #29. Three Shears for Shaggy - writer * #29. The Oceanarium Horror - writer * #32. The Library Lurker - writer * #33. The Creeping Horror - writer * #36. Double Trouble - writer * #36. The Mystery Machine Mystery - writer * #37. Witch Pitch - writer * #38. The Curse of the Jungle Tomb - writer * #39. Two Heads Are Better Than None - writer * #40. Roc Around the Clock - writer * #41. Down in the Dumps writer * #42. Dig Them Bones - writer * #45. Rest in Pizza - writer * #53. Prom Fright - writer * #55. Chili Chiller - writer * #60(a). - writer * #60(b). - writer * #61(b). - writer * #62(b). - writer * #63(b). - writer * #64(b). - writer * #65(b). - writer * #66(b). - writer * #70. The Grappling Guardian - writer * #74. Who's Who in Scooby-Doo - writer * #77. The Telescope Terror - writer * #79. The Ghostly Guest - writer * #83. You'll Never Lurk in This Town Again - writer * #86. Dread and Breakfast - writer * #86. Daphne's Dilemma - writer * #86. The Phantom Herd - writer * #87. Multi-Monster Mania - writer * #88. Unbelievable Beast - writer * #88. The Shadow Knows - writer * #88. The Crossword Clue - writer * #89. Velma's Crime Solving - writer * #90. The White Shoe Scare - writer * #90. Fishy Story - writer * #91. The Kung Fu Ghost Girl - writer * #91. I've Lost My Glasses - writer * #91. The Maze of Maize - writer * #92. A Wolf in Creep's Clothing - writer * #92. The Curse of the Living Statue - writer * #94. Spared Tires - writer * #94. What is What is What? - writer * #94. Write From Wrong - writer * #95. The Pretend Painting - writer * #95. What's Missing? - writer * #95. Daphne's Fashion Trip - writer * #96. Follow That Monster! - writer * #96. Another Mystery All Wrapped Up - writer * #96. Big Game Haunter - writer * #98. Mixed-Up Mansions - writer * #98. Driving Me Batty! - writer * #99. Things That Go Bump in the Walls - writer * #101. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust Jackets - writer * #101. Something to Sink Your Teeth Into - writer * #102. Quit Buggin' Me - writer * #102. You Do Voodoo Dolls - writer * #102. Gridiron Ghoul - writer * #102. Super-Duper Superstitions - writer * #103. Snowball Fright - writer * #103. Ghoul Ascending a Staircase writer * #103. Dig Those Crazy Ghosts - writer * #105. The Blind Leading the Blind - writer * #105. The Park After Dark - writer * #115. Velma's Monsters of the World: The Yeti! - writer * #116. Velma's Monsters of the World: Tsukumogami - writer * #118. Velma's Monsters of the World: The Plat-Eye - writer * #121. Velma's Monsters of the World: The Kraken - writer * #125. A Well-Laid Trap - writer * #125. Velma's Monsters of the World: Werewolves - writer * #125. Velma's Monsters of the World: Medusa - writer * #129. History is History - writer * #130. Velma's Monsters of the World - Rokuro-Kubi - writer * #131. Velma's Monsters of the World - Acheri - writer * #132. The Boy Who Cried Werewolf - writer * #132. Velma's Monsters of the World: The Manticore - writer * #133. Velma's Monsters of the World: The Calchona - writer * #134. Velma's Monsters of the World - Mets-Haldijas - writer * #134. Velma's Monsters of the World - Fearsome Critters - writer * #135. Those Meddling Kids - writer * #142. Velma's Monsters of the World: The Chenoo - writer * #143. Velma's Monsters of the World: Cadborosaurus - writer * #144. Velma's Monsters of the World: Aniwye - writer * #145. Man of a Thousand Monsters! - writer * #145. Velma's Monsters of the World: La Velve - writer * #146. Yankee Doodle Danger - writer * #151. Fright Ride - writer * #153. Car-Tastrophe - writer * #156. The Missing Mummy Mystery - writer * #157. Velma's Monsters of the World: Yama-Uba - writer * #157. Velma's Monsters of the World: Griffin - writer * #158. Velma's Monsters of the World: Zombies - writer * #158. Velma's Monsters of the World: Pricolici - writer * #158. Velma's Monsters of the World: Azeman - writer External links * Official site * Official blog via Blogspot * John Rozum @ Twitter Category:DC Comics writers